


heartbeat razor thin

by lemon bars (TheCookieMonster77)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/lemon%20bars
Summary: "I wonder what it'd take," Sara murmurs, voice husky and eyes lidded, "for me to drive you wild."She moves closer and Mila keens as she smells Sara's lust on her. "I wonder," Sara whispers in Mila's ear, "how long it'd take for you tobreak."Mila's knees buckle with want and she collapses into Sara's arms, tongue to heavy to speak but her body screaming the word running on repeat within.Please.





	heartbeat razor thin

**Author's Note:**

> *christens nsfw account with that good milasara content*

Sara swallows her laughter and hums, husky and soothing. She’s propped up on one elbow, all smooth skin and gorgeous. Besides being naked and her swollen red lips slick and shiny, Sara looks composed and cool as a cucumber, nothing to indicate she has two fingers in Mila slowly driving her to insanity. 

Mila would scream if Sara would let her. 

Sara kisses her forehead and rubs slow soothing circles around Mila’s clit to bring her down from the teetering cliff she was _so close_ to leaving. Her hips buck uselessly, Mila helpless to stop them as she tries to find that final _push._ Sara _tsk_ s and backs away furthur, easily keeping Mila strung out and keening as she writhes in her desperation. 

“Imagine if we were back home,” Sara muses as she gently combs back Mila’s sweaty bangs. Mila mewls happily at the gentle touch even though she wants to scream and demand Sara give her blissful satisfaction. 

Sara lays her hand flat over Mila’s hips to stop her squirming and continues kissing down Mila’s face, gentle as she waits for Mila’s heart to stop racing just so that she can drive her to the brink again. 

“Imagine if we were back home with all my favorite toys,” continues Sara, breath still heavy and thick from when she licked Mila to the edge and back. “I wonder how desperate I could make you then, how long I could torment you before you break.”

Mila sucks in air, gulping and chest heaving, but it’s not enough and she gasps desperately at the thought. She wants to sass Sara that she’s already driven Mila insane, but what little remains of her senses scatter at the thought of Sara teasing her with her pretty glass dildos until she’s even more of a mess than she is now. She wheezes at the thought of Sara using her even then, leaving Mila drowning under waves of pleasure until she’s soggy and limp and helpless.

Sara’s gentle fingers combing through her hair bring Mila back, the sweet caresses at odds with the thumb pushing against her clit and the promises in Sara’s smile. Sara stays gentle and soft despite how Mila writhes and whimpers, tongue too heavy for words. Then she abruptly pushes two fingers back in and Mila _shouts_. 

Sara stills and waits for Mila to come back to herself, comes back to her tense muscles and burning lungs and desperate everything. Want burns in Sara’s dark eyes and distantly Mila is proud of that, the small piece of her mind not completely overridden by lust gleeful in ripping just a bit of that control from Sara, but right then she only has the presence to hoarsely whisper one thing;

“ _Please._ ”


End file.
